


Saving a new brother

by PagieCake



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Assassin's Creed II, Death, Fights, Firenze | Florence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagieCake/pseuds/PagieCake
Summary: Ezio needs to be saved, you are there to help him, but things turn out differently than in the original story.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Saving a new brother

Florence was beautiful as always, the sun shone through the clouds, lighting the gallows below your feet as you carefully watched the scene from the rooftops. You wished to make a step, to help the Auditore family, but you knew that you couldn’t do anything. Giovanni forbid that to you, his instructions only mentioned Ezio, the young boy who had to carry on with his legacy. And he was not even an assassin yet, but his thirst for revenge for his family will guide him through his training.

“FATHER NO!” That was Ezio. Without a look, you knew that half of the Auditore family was dead. Quickly taking a leap into a haystack below you scanned the crowd with your eagle vision. A mass of guards and… and Ezio, running into the safety shade of alleyways nearby. Clever boy, he tried to shake off the men against him. Soon, as you followed him quietly, it turned out he wasn’t skillful for that enough. You had to intervene, or else he would end up dead.

“Stop now or I disembowel every man remaining here chasing this boy, who is to you is green as grass in the ways of fighting.” Stepping out of the cover of the crowd you hindered the way of the guards to Ezio. One of the men sneered to that move and leaned close to you, so you could even smell the malice in his breath.

“Who are you to this boy, his mother? He has his own sword to protect himself.”

“Aye, he has.” With a slack movement, you raised your own sword against the guard’s chest. “But I think my steel suits you better, especially inside your chest. That would be a spectacular view, don’t you think?”

Behind you Ezio stood lamely, the sound of his labored breath reaching your ears even.

“Leave now, or the night shall find you dead.” Imperiously you made the men move with the edge of your sword now against his shoulder. He didn’t resist and turned around with a grunt, the others followed him.

“Now, are you Ezio Auditore?” Ezio slightly winched when you addressed him.

“I am, my lady…”

“I’m a lady to no one.” Noticing the baffled look at the boy’s adolescent features you smiled. “I work in the darkness to serve the light…”

“You are an assassin.”

“Akin to your father, but now your safety is prior to me. Follow.” Without waiting for Ezio’s response you started to walk down the street.

“Where are you taking me?” Upon hearing how exasperated Ezio’s tone was you briefly glanced back at him.

“Out of Firenze, that’s what I know now for sure. After that, the Creed will take you in if you are worthy enough to be one of us.”

“My father and brothers…” He grabbed your arm to make you stop. “They should be buried decently.”

“There is no time for that Ezio, later… Later you shall come back for their bodies, not now”

By the night the two of you were out of Firenze.

“My mother and sister… Are they in safety?” Ezio asked suddenly, riding his steed beside yours.

“In the city, yes. In situations like this women don’t get hurt, but eventually, they’ll have to move to another city.” With an answer like that, you only tried to calm him down, whether what you stated was true or false, you didn’t know.

“Are you going to be the one who comes back to them?” The boy looked hopefully at you. 

“If the Creed wants me to.”

“I hope you’ll be the one who helps them, you are a great fighter.”

“You didn’t even see me fight.” A brief laugh escaped your mouth. 

“Then a brave one.”

“My title protects me. The guard knew that I am an assassin and he knew what I am able to do with him if he doesn’t obey.”

“I wish to be feared like this one day.”

“If you are alike to your father then every man and woman in Italy will recognize your name.”

“My father was this great?”

“Yes, but he grew old, his power faded, his death came from that.”

Silence fell on both of you, Monteriggioni was close.

After a little scuffle with Pieri who tried stood in your way, you had nothing else to do than to leave Ezio with Mario.

“Will I see you again?” Ezio seemed downcasted after realizing that that’s the time to say goodbye to you.

“You might.” Grabbing the reins of your horse you turned the animal around, eyes still locked to Ezio’s. “After you became an Assassin. The road is long to that moment, but the desire for revenge will guide you on your way.”

“I don’t know your name yet, how shall I find you later like that?”

“(y/n) (y/l/n). My next journey takes me to Venice for a long time, we might meet there next. Until that goodbye young Auditore.”

A faint smile lightened up the boy’s face.

“Farewell with you, (y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open :)


End file.
